Computing devices, such as switches, routers and servers often comprise a plurality of blades inserted into a chassis. The blade has a processor and provides the desired functionality, while the chassis provides a supporting frame and power supply. In this way many blades can be conveniently fitted into a small area.
A chassis may be designed to support a particular number of blades and/or a particular maximum power for each blade. For example, a chassis may have a fuse which will ‘blow’ and break the power supply circuit to a blade if it draws too much current.